Secrets Of The Forests
by secret-identity10
Summary: When Ruthie is walking home one day, something happens, that changes her life forever. Will she ever be the same again? Story On Hold.
1. Another Secret For The Forest

**Chapter 1: Forest With Secrets**

Ruthie had not wanted to wait for Martin to finish off his baseball practice to get a ride home from him today, so she decided to walk home. She was walking down the street when she saw the short cut path, she wasn't supposed to take it alone, but what the heck. It was too warm out, to take the longer way. She headed into the path covered by trees, which made it shadey. She wiped a drop of sweat that had formed on her forehead. Today would have had to be one of the warmest days of the year, which didn't help her.

She kept on walking when she felt like something was watching her, she looked behind her, and saw nothing so she shrugged it off. She turned around and kept on walking. A few moments later, she had the same feeling, she looked behind her once again and saw someone walking behind her. She didn't think anything of it, it was a guy, he only looked 18, so she kept on walking. After a few minutes, she snuck another look behind her, and was surprised to find the guy still behind her, but closer.

She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, so she sped up in her walk. As she turned the corner she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back. She screamed at the dark haired guy to let go of her and kicked him, but it didn't help. He pushed her to the ground hard, and Ruthie's head hit the ground. She kicked and punched until she was to weak. The man hit her in the face, and she felt her forehead burn and everything went black.

Ruthie's eyes opened, and it took a few moments to figure out where she was, it was dark outside. She felt a breeze, and she found her ripped off clothes beside her, and she started to cry. She slipped on her clothes and looked around, all she saw were trees. She walked a few feet to find where the path was. When she found it, she ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face.

She had decided to go to the hospital, and tell them what had happened. She had to take a morning after pill, and had to answer a few questions, then she was asked if they could call anyone, but she lied and said that her family was out of town. She didn't want anyone to know, especially not her parents, but they insisted on calling someone so she told them Lucy's number, she knew she could trust her. She got a band-aid for her forehead that had a cut, and she found some bruises on her body.

A few minutes later, she saw Lucy rush into the room and give her a big hug, repeating the same question over and over again, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ruthie replied. The doctors talked to Lucy for a few moments and then they were able to leave.

"I thought mom told you to stay out of those forests, unless you have someone with you." Lucy stated as they left the building.

"Well it was so hot, and I didn't want to stay in the sun. I didn't think anything would happen." Ruthie replied, as tears formed in her eyes. Lucy got the hint of not to talk about it.

"Okay, okay. I'm just glad you're okay." Lucy said as she gave her sister another big hug, "so, how about some ice cream before getting home? I'll give mom a call."

"Please don't tell her." Ruthie said, as she got into the car.

"Ruthie, she has to know."

"I know, and I will tell her, just not right now. I don't want her to know." Ruthie looked at her with her helpless eyes.

Lucy gave in, "okay fine. But you have to promise you will tell her." she said as she picked up her phone, dialing a number. Ruthie nodded, and Lucy talked to Annie saying Ruthie was fine and they were going to get ice cream, and they'd be back soon.

"Here's a sweatshirt." Lucy said giving her one of Kevin's from the back seat to put on.

"Thanks." Ruthie said, slipping it on.

---

Ruthie and Lucy walked into the Camden house a few hours later when Annie rushed up to Ruthie and hugged her like she had been gone for years, even though she was only gone for a few hours. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Ruthie forced a smile, "I'm fine mom, but I'm really tired, so can I go to bed?"

"Yes, of course." she smiled at her daughter as she walked up the stairs and gave Lucy a look after Ruthie was out of sight.

"What?" Lucy asked, hoping she wouldn't ask anything.

"Nothing." she gave Lucy a hug.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being my daughter. I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"Thanks." Lucy smiled and hugged her mother back, "But I gotta go, Kevin's waiting for me."

"Okay, good night. Tell Savannah and Kevin I said good night!"

"You bet." Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she walked out the back door and back to her house, when she walked into the house, Kevin was waiting in the kitchen.

"Hey." Lucy said as she sat down.

"Hey. Want a sandwich, glass of water? You look tired." Kevin said.

"No I'm fine. I'm just going to go to sleep." she said and gave Kevin a kiss and a hug.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just for being you. I love you. You're a great husband and father." she smiled and kissed him again, before leaving the kitchen and heading up to bed.


	2. Nothing to Hide

**Chapter 2: Got Nothing To Hide**

Ruthie woke up sweating and scared. She breathed heavily and her heart was beating fast. She looked around making sure it was just a dream. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Why me?' she kept on asking herself over and over again that night. On a night when she'd have nightmares, she'd usually go into her mom and dad's room and curl up with them, but she couldn't let them know what had happened, and hopefully Lucy hadn't told Kevin. She put her head back down on the pillow, laying back down, and tried to fall back asleep.

After waking up a couple more times, Ruthie was finally able to get a few consecutive hours of sleep. A few hours later, she woke up to see sun shining into her room, she squinted her eyes as she pulled the covers over her head. A few moments after she had finally fallen asleep again, her mom walked into her room. "Ruthie sweety, time to get up, or you'll be late for school." she said as she opened up the blinds and let more sun shine in and took off the covers. Ruthie pulled them back up.

"Mom, I'm not feeling to well." she lied, she really didn't want to go to school. She thought that if maybe she could play sick, then she wouldn't have to face anybody at school.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick? Do you have a fever?" Annie asked, as she placed her hand on her daughter's forehead, "you are quite warm, you stay in bed and try and get more sleep, I'll be up with some ginger ale later." she said as she started to head out of the room.

"Uhh...mom?" Ruthie asked, and her mom turned around.

"Yes?"

"Could you close the blinds?" Ruthie asked. Annie smiled, and walked over to her window, and pulled the string to the left and then the blinds slid down, not letting the sun in.

"Thanks." she said as her mom walked out of the room, and Ruthie stared at the ceiling. She was afraid to fall back asleep, she didn't want to have another nightmare. Her eyes were starting to go heavy though, and she couldn't help it, a few moments later, she had fallen asleep.

Lucy had waken up, not feeling good, just as Kevin walked into the room. "Hey, good morning sleepy head." he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey." she yawned.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Not really." Lucy said as she started to get up and out of bed.

"No, you stay in bed." Kevin said.

"But I have sessions at the church." she said.

"I'll call Dad, and tell him that you won't be coming in today. He'll understand, now you, you have to get back into bed. I'll make you some breakfast." he said as he pulled the covers back and tucked her in.

"Thanks." she smiled. Kevin smiled and kissed her forehead again, before walking downstairs into the kitchen, turning on the baby monitor and taking out some eggs.

--

"Ruthie?" Annie said quietly. Ruthie's eyes fluttered open. "I have to go run some errands, will you be alright by yourself? Or should I call Kevin?"

"I'll be fine." Ruthie lied, she wasn't sure if she'd be okay or not.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything call Kevin." she gave Ruthie a kiss on the cheek and walked out of her room. Ruthie sighed and laid back on her bed. After she was sure her mom had left the house, she got out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs into the kitchen. She searched through the fridge for something to drink and found some ginger ale, she grabbed a can and walked into the living room.

--

Kevin walked back up into the bedroom with a tray full of different breakfast foods, "I wasn't sure what you'd be willing to keep down, or eat. So I just made different selections." he said, as Lucy sat up, and he placed the bed tray in front of her.

"Thanks." she smiled, "it looks so good. You really didn't have to make all this."

"Yes I did. You're sick, and I'm your husband, I'm supposed to take care of you." he smiled, "We're out of milk, so I'm going to head next door to grab some for Savannah. She's still sleeping though."

"Okay." she said as she took a sip of apple juice.

--

Ruthie was lying down on the couch, watching a movie when she heard the door in the kitchen open, she jumped up. "Hello?" she called up, starting to get scared.

"Hello?" a familar voice replied back.

Ruthie got up and walked into the kitchen in her sweatpants and sweat shirt. "Kevin?"

"Ruthie, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" he asked as he grabbed a glass of milk to bring back to the house.

"I don't feel so good."

"That seems to be going around, Luce is home sick too. Where's mom?"

"She's out running some errands." she replied as she stuck her hands into her sweatshirt.

"Well would you like to leave a note for your mom and come over?" he suggested.

"Sure." ruthie said as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to her mom.

_'Mom,_

_Gone to Kevin and Lucy's_

_-Ruthie'_

She propped up the note against the fruit bowl on the kitchen, and followed Kevin to his house.

When Kevin reached the house he walked in through the back door, "Lucy's upstairs, you can go up there. Do you want anything?"

"I'll have some soup please." Kevin nodded, and Ruthie headed up the stairs.

Ruthie walked down the hall upstairs and walked into Lucy and Kevin's room.

"Hey." Lucy said seeing her sister in the door way, she patted the spot beside her on the bed, "not feeling well? Or do you not want to go to school?"

"I didn't want to go to school." Ruthie said, telling Lucy the truth. Lucy nodded.

"Understandable." she said, "so, you want to watch some television?"


	3. It's Over

**Chapter 3: It's Over**

Ruthie twisted around in Lucy's bed, and soon she had sat up, her heart beating and out of breath. Lucy woke up and sat up, putting her arms around her shaking sister. "It's okay Ruthie, it's over, you're alright. It was just a dream." she whispered repeatedly.

Lucy turned on the lights, and sat with Ruthie until she fell asleep, then she turned off the light and went back to sleep too. Ruthie was able to get a few more hours of sleep in before Kevin's alarm clock rang, waking them both up. Lucy reached over and turned it off, she guessed Kevin had not wanted to wake them, so he slept in the guest bedroom.

"I'll be right back." she whispered to Ruthie and then walked down the hall, and peered into the guest bedroom, she smiled at the sight of her husband sleeping. She walked up to him and quietly woke him up. "Kevin, you have to wake up, Savannah and you have your mommy and me class today."

"But I need to stay home and take care of you, since you're sick." Kevin said, still half asleep.

Lucy smiled, "I'm fine, you can't make Savannah suffer for me being sick. You go, I'm feeling better than yesterday, but I don't think I'll be going to the Church."

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, Ruthie's still here, I'm not sure if she's feeling better to go to school either."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, not really buying the fact that she's sick.

"I can't tell you." she whispered, "I'd kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick, so you go, have fun. And do you mind telling mom that Ruthie still doesn't feel well?" Kevin nodded and with that grabbed Savannah out of her high chair after cleaning her up and headed out the kitchen door.

* * *

"Hey mom." Lucy said, as she opened up the door to let her in.

"How are you feeling? How's Ruthie?" Annie asked. "You shouldn't be cooking, you go upstairs with Ruthie and I'll bring you up something."

"Okay, thanks mom." Lucy said as she headed back upstairs and into her room where Ruthie was lying awake in the bed, she sat up quickly. "It's okay Ruthie, it's just me. Mom's here, she's bringing up some food."

"Okay, do I really have to tell her?" Ruthie asked, dreading the fact that she knew the answer.

"Yes. You can't not tell mom and dad. You know they will find out eventually." Lucy pointed out.

Ruthie sighed and nodded, knowing that that was the answer she was dreading. "But not yet."

"Okay, but soon, or I will." Lucy said as she got underneath the covers, and grabbed the channel selector to the TV in the room.

"Can you be there when I do though?" she asked, and Lucy smiled and nodded putting her arm around her and kissing her forehead. Then turning on the TV.

"So, what would you like to watch?" Lucy asked, changing the subject, so they could forget about it, at least for a little while.

"Anything good." Ruthie said.

A few minutes later, her mom came up with a tray of two bowls of Chicken Noodle Soup and some ginger ale. She placed the tray in between them.

"Thanks mom." the two of them said. Lucy smiled, she felt like a kid again, with her mom taking care of her when she was sick.

Her mom smiled, glad to be able to help. "It's nothing, I'm your mother, it's my job. But I have to go and run some errands for a few hours. I'll be back to check on you two." she gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, bye mom." Ruthie said, before Annie left the room and walked out of the house.

* * *

A few hours later, Ruthie and Lucy, were fast asleep on the bed, with the tray of food on the ground, and the TV still playing.

Ruthie woke up once again, scared, and out of breath. She looked beside her, at her sister sleeping. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then laid back down, trying to get back to sleep.

Lucy had been woken up by Ruthie's nightmare again, she sighed softly and turned over, making sure Ruthie had fallen back to sleep and watched some TV, while letting Ruthie sleep.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys like it! Sorry for taking so long for this next chapter, I'm just more intrigued by my other story Beautifully Broken but more updates _ARE_ coming!**


End file.
